Kota Bawah Tanah
by Miharu-Misuzu
Summary: Karin, Michi, Kazune, dan Himeka pergi ke bawah tanah. Karin dan Kazune berpisah dengan Michi dan Himeka tanpa kesengajaan. Kazune membawa peta yang mungkin salah. Bagaimana akhirnya? Bisakah mereka bertemu?


_Yosh, ini fic pertama kami. Jika ada kesalahan, moho__n dimaklumi __ya ^^_

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**Kota Bawah Tanah © Miharu-Misuzu**

**Genre : ****Misteri****,**** Adventure**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, dll.**

* * *

"Hoaam.." gumam seseorang yang pasti baru terbangun dari tidurnya—kita panggil saja—Karin. Karin melangkah kearah jendela seraya mengucek salah satu matanya, dan membuka gorden.

Matahari cerah masuk menyinari kamarnya. Karin tersenyum dan melangkah pergi untuk mandi. _'Hari ini libur. Pasti bosan dirumah!' _umpatnya dalam hati dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

"_Ohayou _Himeka-_chan_!" sapa Karin pada Himeka yang tengah memasak.

"_Ohayou mo_ Karin-_chan_!" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini kau masak apa?" tanya Karin sambil memerhatikan masakan Himeka.

"Sekedar sarapan, omelet," jawab Himeka dan menaruh masakannya di beberapa piring.

"Aku bantu bawakan piringnya ke meja makan ya!" tawar Karin dijawab anggukan Himeka, mereka berdua berjalan kemeja makan.

"Wah… Sarapannya sudah jadi ya!" gumam Michi yang sudah duduk dimeja makan, disebelah kanannya ada Kazune.

"_Itadakimasu!_" semua pun melahap makanan masing-masing.

"Hari ini libur, mengapa kita tidak berlibur saja! Kesuatu tempat yang seru.." seru Karin membuka pembicaraan setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hm.. Benar juga, bagaimana, Kazune?" tanya Michi pada Kazune yang juga selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Iya, Kazune-_chan_.. Liburan yuk! Kalau dirumah terus, bosan!" tambah Himeka lebih semangat dari yang lainnya.

"Hn, bolehlah, memang kita pergi kemana?" tanya balik Kazune, yang lain tampak berfikir.

"Ah! Ketempat yang horror saja!" usul Karin memasang _background _kuburan dan langit yang malam, serta _backsound _petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Oke, tapi, buang dulu _backround _dan _backsound_ mu!" balas Kazune sedikit berteriak.

"Santai aja Kazune-_kun_… Apa jangan-jangan, kau takut ya?" tanya Karin sedikit jahil sambil menendang(?)_ backround _dan mematikan _backsound_-nya.

"Aku tidak takut! Hal itu hanya merusak suasana!" jawab Kazune seraya melemparkan _deathglare_-nya pada Karin. Namun, Karin tak bergidik ngeri sedikit pun.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar terus!" lerai Himeka.

"Kami tidak bertengkar!" bantah Kazune dan Karin kompak! (cie-cie!).

"Ayolah, sekarang, putuskan dulu mau pergi kemana!" Michi mengingatkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mungkin melupakan tujuan dari obrolan yang masih di meja makan ini.

"Hm, Kuburan!" usul Karin sangat tidak nyambung. Kuburan bukan tempat liburan.

"Jangan! Kita ke segitiga Bermuda saja!" usul Himeka dengan polosnya.

"Cari mati? Kita cari benua atlantis aja, gimana?" usul Kazune.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana, Kazune? Misteri Atlantis belum terpecahkan, masa mau mengandalkan imajinasi rendahan dari Mizuha(Misuzu dan Miharu)?" balas Michi tanpa mempedulikan _deathglare_ dari Mizuha.

"Lalu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Karin yang masih bingung. Miharu dan Misuzu juga masih bingung memutuskan.

**GUBRAK!**

Back to Story

"Ah… Sudahlah, nyaliku terlalu kecil untuk tempat-tempat horror seperti itu.." pengakuan Himeka. ".. Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat yang penuh misteri?" lanjutnya seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. _'Hampir sama!'_ umpat yang lainnya dalam hati.

"Grrh, sudahlah kita ke kota bawah tanah saja!" kesal Kazune asal ceplos. Mungkin.

"Kau tahu tempatnya, Kazune?" tanya Michi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kazune 'sedikit' sombong.

"Sudahlah… Ayo siap-siap!" Karin mengingatkan sambil berdiri. Diikuti yang lainnya dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

Perlengkapannya sederhana, cukup senter, tas, tali, helm(tahu kan helm untuk dibawah tanah?), dan jaket.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Michi pada sahabat-sahabatnya setelah semua berkumpul di ruang tamu, dijawab anggukan yang lainnya. "Ya sudah, ayo.."

.

.

"Menurut peta disini!" Kazune memperhatikan peta dengan seksama dan menyesuaikannya dengan tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang.

"Apa benar?" tanya Karin sambil berjongkok, lalu menempelkan telinganya pada tanah, untung saja tempatnya terpencil, sehingga tak ada yang melihat.

"Sepertinya benar!" seru Karin menjauhkan telinganya dari tanah.

"Lagi pula, sepertinya disini ada bekas galian!" tambah Himeka sambil memperhatikan tanah. Memang benar, ada bekas galian.

"Ayo kita bor!" Michi dan yang lain menggali dengan bor yang entah sejak kapan mereka dapatkan. Lalu masuk dengan tali yang mereka bawa. Pertama Kazune, lalu Karin, Himeka, dan yang terakhir Michi. Sebelum masuk, Michi menutup lubang dengan daun-daun yang tadi sempat dikumpulkannya.

Mereka menyalakan senter yang dibawanya. Mereka sudah memakai helm, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu tertimbun batu.

"Kita kemana nih?" tanya Karin pada Kazune yang masih meneliti petanya.

"Kesana!" Kazune mengarahkan senter ke tembok yang seperti ruangan. Mereka berjalan, setelah sampai, Himeka mengusap-ngusap tembok, tak sengaja ia menekan tombol aneh yang terbuat dari kayu.

"AAH!" jerit Himeka yang ikut berputar dengan tembok, Michi juga ikut berputar, Karin dan Kazune ingin ikut, tapi terlambat.

"Himeka-_chan_! Michi!" seru Karin sambil menekan-nekan tombol yang tadi Himeka tekan. Nihil, tak dapat berputar.

"Kita terpisah!" seru Kazune, dan Karin menghampiri Kazune.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa dipeta mu ada jalan agar kita bisa bertemu Himeka-_chan_?" tanya Karin panjang lebar, sementara Kazune memperhatikan peta dengan seksama lagi.

"Peta macam apa ini?! Mengapa berbeda dengan yang kulihat sebelumnya?!" gerutu Kazune sambil memutar-mutar petanya.

"Lalu, sekarang kita bagaimana?" tanya Karin mulai takut, takut jika tak bisa kembali.

"Yasudah, untuk sementara, kita pakai peta ini saja dulu!" jawab Kazune pasrah dengan peta yang dibawanya.

"Hm!" Karin mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kazune. Mau tak mau mereka pakai peta yang mungkin salah atau benar. Hanya Mizuha yang tahu –lupakan-.

**Tempat Michi dan Himeka**

"Aduh!" Himeka meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang pusing (loh? Kan pakai helm!).

"Kita dimana?!" tanya Michi melihat sekeliling.

"Entahlah! Kita ikuti lorong ini saja!" Himeka berdiri dan menepuk celana panjangnya yang kotor, begitu juga Michi.

"Himeka, itu apa?!" tanya Michi menunjuk objek yang dimaksud.

"Apa?" Himeka mengarahkan senternya pada tempat yang dimaksud Michi.

"Ini..

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Haaaah.. Akhirnya selesai juga… Jadi, bagaimana first fic kami? Seru tidak? Semoga saja readers menyukai fic kami _

_Jangan lupa, reviewnya kami tunggu…_


End file.
